By Night Another
by Sphynx
Summary: The body was found torn apart, not far from where he had always loved to walk. People had always warned him not to go out alone at night. Being the teenage punk that he was, he had never listened . . . and now he was paying his price. With his life.


**A/N:** Well, here I am again everybody...and with me is the longest one shot I have ever written. Everyone jump for joy! Now, this is a little different to what I usually write...in fact, it was written for WheelerWolf, who gave me the idea. It's also written for my friend Redbud-Tree who, even though she doesn't care much for YGO, loved the idea. So...this fic is dedicated to the two of you! Hope you're not dissapointed in it. 

Also...blame this story on my liking to much of a certain Remus J. Lupin in Harry Potter...those who know who he is should get this story just by me telling you that

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO**

* * *

The body was found torn apart, not far from where Masohiko had always loved to walk. People had always warned him not to go out alone at night. Being the teenage punk that he was, he had never listened . . . and now he was paying his price. With his life. In all the confusion over his death . . . oddly enough no one noticed it had been a full moon that night. 

School the next day was a buzz. Everyone was talking about what could have happened to him. Talk went from suicide to an ax murderer, to alien experiments gone horribly wrong. Gossip spread like wildfire and the stories kept getting bigger and growing stranger by the minute.

The mind of Motou Yuugi was no exception. He could wait to meet up with Jounouchi during third hour to talk with the blonde about his ideas. He and Jounouchi could come up with some pretty interesting theories and Yuugi was excited.

He knew Jounouchi would be relieved. The boy who had been killed was nothing but a nuisance to Jounouchi. Yuugi couldn't count the number of times the blonde haired, fire-tempered teen had gotten into it with Masohiko. Masohiko was a punk and if it was one thing Jounouchi Katsuya couldn't stand, it was punks.

But as Yuugi stepped into third hour, he was surprised to find Jounouchi sleeping. The blonde hadn't looked well in the past week and Yuugi feared his best friend was ill. He leaned over the desk and poked Jounouchi, who woke with a start. His appearance startled Yuugi.

Jounouchi's face was pale and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a week or more. Dark bags had formed under his eyes and his hair was mussed. But what scared Yuugi most of all was his eyes. What were usually bright and cheery were now...scared? His eyes were darting back and forth and when they finally focused on Yuugi, they softened a bit. It almost seemed as though Jounouchi was scared of something.

"Jounouchi? You okay?"

Shrugging slightly, Jounouchi nodded. "Yea, sorry about that. You just scared me. I was having a nightmare...not often that I have those. Thanks for waking me up though. 'Teach would have _killed _me had she found me asleep...she already hates me." He grinned.

Yuugi nodded. "She's a little on edge today. Freaked out about what happened to Masohiko."

"Who wouldn't be? The guy was ripped to shreds. I'm even a little freaked out about what happened to him. I can see why should would be . . . that was her favorite student."

Conversation ended as their teacher made her way into the room, glaring for all she was worth. No one had ever really like her...except for Masohiko. Rumors had even run that there was something going on between the two of them besides just normal student-teacher relationship. _That_ rumor had ended quickly when she had them suspended for a whole month.

"I want everyone to sit down and be quiet. I need to talk to you about something . . . and don't get all excited, we _will_ be having a lesson today."

Yuugi groaned along with the students and leaned on his desk, resting his head on the palm of his hand. From the looks of it, Jounouchi was none too thrilled about having to listen to everyone's theories about how a hated punk was killed.

"I still say someone with a ax got a hold of him!" One person yelled.

"How do you explain the teeth marks then! It was obviously an animal, stupid!" Another said.

"Or a cannibal!"

"QUIET!" the teacher yelled, raising her ruler. "I don't want everyone to yell it all out at once. In fact, this is your homework assignment. I want a two or three page essay on what you think happened. Be creative, and think about it logically. Especially you, Kazumi. Who wants to believe that it's an alien experiment?"

The boy spoken of simply blushed and lowered his head.

"This is due Monday when we return."

* * *

"So, what do you think did it?" 

It was lunchtime now and Yuugi was excited. Even if Jounouchi didn't seem that talkative, at least Anzu and Honda were. They were ready for gossip as much as he was. It was strange; Yuugi didn't like talking about people behind their backs (at least not in a bad way) but he loved it when a mystery popped up. Especially when it seemed it couldn't be solved.

Honda shrugged and took a bite of his fish. "Seems to me that he was out in the park last night and somebody jumped him. That's my theory anyway. I mean, what else could it be? He had so many enemies at this school; it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Anzu shook her head, unconvinced. "How do you explain the bite marks then? Honda, he had them all over his body...it wasn't just a person. Someone, or _something_ ate him."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Okay, so he probably got attacked by a dog. Why is this such a big deal...I mean, everyone hated him and now he's gone. Is there any problem with this?"

"I think it was werewolves."

Yuugi blushed as that got everyone's attention, including Jounouchi's. He was staring at his best friend, one eyebrow cocked up and an odd look on his face. "Werewolves?" he croaked.

Yuugi nodded. "I'm serious, people! I mean . . . think about it. As Anzu pointed it, unless a cannibal got a hold of him, he was attacked by some kind of animal. And did anyone else happen to note that it was a full moon that night? Come on, it makes sense!"

"It would if werewolves were real!"

"Who says they're not?"

It was everyone's turn to stare at Jounouchi. He simply shrugged. "Well...the evidence is there. And some people have actually seen these creatures. I mean, it could be true. Stranger things have happened...especially to us, right? Or did all of you forget the spirits of the Sennen items?"

Yuugi nodded. "Exactly my point! It's what I'm going to be doing my report over, anyway. Even if no one believes it, it should be an interesting read. So...if anyone's willing to go to the library tonight with me, I'd be grateful."

Honda shook his head, "Sorry, Yuugi. I'm taking my sister and nephew out to dinner. She's divorcing her husband...so my parents want to give her a good treat. They've been praying for this day to come." He grinned slightly.

"Mom's making me stay home tonight. We're having company tomorrow," Anzu explained. "I have to clean."

Yuugi nodded, a little disappointed that he couldn't share this time with his friends. "That's alright guys. What about you Jounouchi? Wait, you're working tonight, aren't you?"

The blonde shook his head, yawning. "Nah. Someone else is covering for me tonight, so I get the night off. I'd be glad to come with you. Maybe I could help out a bit. I know a lot about this kinda stuff."

Honda grinned and slapped Jounouchi on the shoulder. "With all the horror movies that you watch, you should be an expert in things like this by now."

"Yup!" Jounouchi said. "So, Yuugi, do you want to go over there straight after school, or do you want me to run home and change first?"

"Change, definitely." Yuugi said, grinning. " I know how much you hate that uniform."

Jounouchi smiled at his best friend. "I knew you were my best friend for _some_ reason."

* * *

"Werewolves, werewolves...exactly were are we supposed to find this at?" 

"Have patience, Yuugi." Jounouchi said, browsing through couple of books "It would probably be under lycanthropy if anything else. You know, the study of werewolves? Heck, I know enough about them to probably explain everything to you without even having to look in a book. It just wastes time anyway."

Yuugi glared at his friend and found a table, opening his binder and ready to take some notes. "You could have said that in the first place and saved us some time." he grumbled. Jounouchi just shrugged, ran a hand through his hair and smiled a bit. "Well, come on....spill it."

"Well....the legend of werewolves originated in about 1591 when a group of peasants cornered a wolf, stabbing at it with spears and sticks. The wolf didn't run away or attack, which was unusual, and instead, stood up and turned into a fully grown man. He was later identified as a man named Peter Stubbe, a person who lived in their village. Stubbe later confessed to witchcraft and thirteen murders among the villagers, including his own son. He was put on the rack and decapitated."

Yuugi shivered, not sure he wanted to hear the rest of that particular story. He wrote down the information and continued to listen as Jounouchi rambled on.

"There are two different kind of werewolves," Jounouchi explained. "One is called Lycanthropic Disorder. It is where a person convinces himself he is a werewolf. The person doesn't exactly change shape, but in the mental condition that they are in, you can bet they're as dangerous as a real werewolf. Usually that can be cured with a bit of therapy."

"However, the real werewolves aren't so lucky. They do change shape. Some say they change shape during full moons, which, like you pointed out, it was the other night." He ran a hand through is blonde hair. "Others say it's when a wolf howls that they transform, some say the transformation is voluntary...there are various theories on how to become one as well. Some say you have to be bitten, some say you can just be scratched. Still others say you have to be cursed. It's all very confusing."

Yuugi nodded and sighed. "Thanks...do you know what they say on the transformation part? I mean, do they actually become wolves, or do they just...grow fur?"

Jounouchi laughed. "You've seen one too many horror movies. No, usually they become wolves themselves. Most lose their minds when they transform as well. They'd kill their best friend if he saw him."

Crimson eyes widened as Yuugi stared at Jounouchi. "Kill his best friend?" he whispered, trying to comprehend this thought. "That's horrible!"

Jounouchi nodded grimly. "So...if Masohiko was killed by a werewolf...well no one really liked him. So if he was killed by a werewolf that hated him....makes it even more deadly."

"I'm suddenly wondering _why_ I had to pick a topic so gruesome! Jounouchi, this is horrible!" Yuugi shuddered. "Remind me never to come in contact with one of these things if they are real. Which leads me to my next question; do you think they're real?"

"I.....It's hard to answer that Yuugi," Jounouchi said, looking downwards. "My personal belief is that they are real. But that's just me. Many more people can probably come up with tons of things trying to prove that they aren't real."

"So why do _you_ believe that they are real?"

Jounouchi didn't speak for a while, but when he did, his voice was shaky. "Let's just say...that I have my reasons. Let's leave it at that. Now let's get out of here. I'm dying for a hamburger."

* * *

Yuugi sat at his desk, reading over the things that Jounouchi had told him. It still amazed him exactly how much Jounouchi knew about werewolves. Sure, the blonde was a horror movie fanatic, but that didn't explain everything. 

Yuugi typed up a bit more of the report, going over everything Jounouchi had said.

"My personal belief is that they are real. But that's just me. Many more people can probably come up with tons of things trying to prove that they aren't real."

It hit Yuugi all at once, and for a moment, the tri-colored haired boy was nauseous. Yuugi didn't know why it hadn't dawned on him sooner and his mind reeled with what he had figured out.

Masohiko killed on a full moon; teeth marks found on the body. Jounouchi being sick the following day. Jounouchi knowing more than an average person on werewolves....

"Let's just say.....that I have my reasons. Let's leave it at that."

Jounouchi....was a _werewolf?!_

* * *

Yuugi wasn't surprised when he found that Jounouchi was home. The blonde simply stared at him with curious eyes, wondering why he had traveled all the way across town simply to see him. "What's the matter, Yuugi?" 

"We need to talk, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi's eyes widened and in that moment, Yuugi could tell he knew. And he was scared. Scared Yuugi would hate him; scared he'd be shunned for the rest of his life from the outside world. Or worse, killed. That's usually what happened to werewolves, wasn't it?

"I can ex–"

"I don't want you to explain, Jounouchi." Yuugi said, his eyes meeting Jounouchi's. "I just want to know why you didn't _tell_ me."

The blonde snorted and walked away, leaving the doorway open for Yuugi to enter Jounouchi's apartment. He'd only been here once before and that visit had resulted in a beer bottle being launched at his head. It was well known that the older Jounouchi was a drunk. But according to Jounouchi, he wasn't a mean one. He just lost his temper every now and then.

"So....why did you feel like you couldn't tell me?"

Jounouchi snorted again and rolled his eyes. "What did you want me to do. 'Hey Yuugi! How ya doing? By the way, I was attacked by this creature last night. Big 'ol wolf. Well he bit me and now I think I'm a werewolf. How is _your _day_?' _Yea, I bet that would have gone over _real_ well."

Yuugi stayed silent and let his friend murmer to himself, shaking his head as he went.

"I was coming back from your place that night, you know." Jounouchi said, suddenly. "It was the night you, Anzu, Honda and I all stayed up till like two in the morning watching old films, remember?" When he saw Yuugi nod, he went on. "I was almost to my apartment and I decided to take a shortcut. Dark alleyway...I should have known something was going to happen.

"I heard a growling noise in the background and I figured it was just a dog. Really and truthfully they do look like dogs. Malamutes, actually. Big, grey, fluffy, and VERY pretty. It jumped at me, bit me two or three times before I managed to get away. Chased me all the way home."

"I was scared and I really didn't know what to do....it's not very easy. And the next month killed me. It's extremely painful to turn into a wolf. Your whole body is changing and everything....doesn't tickle, that's for sure. And you get this need...a need to hunt. Hunt anything. A rabbit, a dog...heck a MOUSE will do."

"Jounouchi....you didn't..." Yuugi swallowed. "You didn't _kill_ Masohiko, did you?"

Brown eyes met crimson. "I can't answer that. I told you before, some wolves can control themselves and others can't. Besides, what difference would it make if I did tell you? If I told you yes, you'd be scared of me. But if I told you no, you would still have doubt in your mind. So...I'll let you draw your own conclusions."

Yuugi nodded and stood to leave, but as he did, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Jounouchi staring down at him, a desperate plea in his eyes. "Yuugi...thank you. But please....don't tell Honda or Anzu. I don't think they'd take it well."

"Don't worry about it...let's keep it our little secret."

* * *

And their little secret it was. Even in the following year, Yuugi was still the only one who knew why once a month, Jounouchi would come to school looking like he'd been run over by an eighteen-wheeler. The girls teased him, saying it was just Jounouchi 'PMSing' He would smile and agree with them, letting them have their little fun. But out of the corner of his eyes, Yuugi would see Jounouchi wink at him. 

Yuugi had even seen Jounouchi a couple of times, wondering the back streets of Domino during full moons. Yuugi stayed a very good distance away, as not to get bitten (the last thing he wanted was to join Jounouchi on his monthly adventures), but he figured out that Jounouchi was right. They _were_ beautiful creatures.

He'd seen many movies were the human simply grew fur, fangs, claws and turned into these horrible terrifying monsters that would kill you upon first site of you. Whereas Yuugi had no doubt of the viciousness of his best friend in this state of mind, he wasn't horrible looking.

It was a sleek grey/silver wolf that had stunning blue eyes that pierced your soul to look in them. It was thin, but looked very strong and it's voice...when it howled you felt as though you could sit there and listen to him forever. Beautiful creature he was.

There were times when the people at school would complain of a wolf howling...which fueled the rumor of Masohiko's death being caused by a werewolf. Jounouchi was the only one who knew the answer to that question, and he still refused to answer it when asked by Yuugi. He simply told Yuugi the same answer as before, convinced that if he told the truth, Yuugi would hate him forever.

Yuugi was convinced that Jounouchi was innocent of the crime, but maybe that's what Jou was afraid of. That if he revealed the truth, Yuugi would be disappointed in hearing it. And Yuugi wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth.

Jounouchi had gotten more comfortable with talking about it to Yuugi, even at one point showing him the scars from the bites. Yuugi had just shivered and asked if they had hurt. Jounouchi didn't answer verbally, but from the look on his face and the slight nod, Yuugi got his answer.

As much as Yuugi would have wished for it, there was no cure for lycanthropy. And in turn with that came Jounouchi's love life. The biggest fear the blonde had about it was that no one could love someone like him...and in a world of the disbelieving, sadly enough, he was probably right.

Yuugi was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt himself being impacted from behind. He turned quickly to find Jounouchi standing there grinning at him. "What?"

The blonde shrugged. "Whatcha standing around here for? Come on..I'm in the mood for an adventure!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I think that bite affects your brain even _outside_ the full moon. You certainly are a lot more adventurous now.."

"Oh but you like me that way. So shut up and let's go! There's some woods I've been meaning to check out...can't take a risk any other time. Might get shot."

Yuugi's eyes widened and he sighed. "Jounouchi, _please_ be careful."

"Why do you think I'm doing it in broad daylight? I'm not dumb enough to go in there at night...at least not while I'm human. Now wolf is a different story..."

Yuugi listened to his friend ramble and smiled. Jounouchi's personality hadn't changed much, but he had become a lot more withdrawn at times. He drifted back from Anzu and Honda, which confused the two of them. The four of them had always known one another's secrets and it confused them beyond belief that Yuugi and Jounouchi were keeping something from them. They didn't press the matter however. What was their business stayed their business.

Oh yes...this little secret was definitely worth keeping.

* * *

So...are you all going to kill me for that? I had a lot of fun writing this! I've seen so many werewofl fics out ther (even some on Jou himself) but there's never bene one to show them in a GOOD light...ya know? So, a long came my fic! What do you think! Tell me in a review! 

Ja!

Sphynx

7/1/04: Just posting it again with a different summary..hopefully this will catch people's eyes better


End file.
